As seen in FIG. 1, the conventional four axles center wheel modules for a mouse basically adopts the bottom tray support design, which is balanced by a left spring and a right spring and meantime disposed with a mounting upper cover, with a left touch arm and a right touch arm on two sides of the middle part of the module. The conventional four axles center wheel modules for mouse are of complex structure, various parts and components, manufacturing difficulty, high cost, low flexibility and unsuitable dispositions for dynamic balance, which are not suitable for individualized design of mouse.